


A Good Boy

by mresundance



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this anon ask I received on Tumblr: Just picture: will with his face buried between abigail's thighs, eating her out, while hannibal is behind him fucking his tight hole senseless. Will has to make them both cum before he's even allowed to touch himself.</p>
<p>:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy

" _Fuck_ ," Abigail moans, arching into Will's mouth a little as his tongue flicks across her clit. Behind Will, Hannibal's cock pushes deep into him again, enough to make Will groan against Abigail.

"Such a good boy," Hannibal says, hands splaying over Will's lower back. His thrusts are small and quick now, and Will's hole aches from them, aches from the harder, earlier thrusts, and aches from being stretched open with Hannibal's mouth and fingers.

Even then, though, he hadn't touched himself, though he'd wantedto. Nor had he touched himself when Abigail had spread her legs before him, her cunt already wet and flushed, and began stroking and fingering himself while Hannibal fucked him.

"You want this, don't you?" she had whispered, as if afraid of the words. Their power.

He could have come then, just looking at her. But he hadn't. He was a good boy. Obedient. And Hannibal had insisted Will was not allowed to even _touch_ himself before both he and Abigail had finished.

Hannibal draws back, cock dragging pleasure through Will until he's shuddering.  Will slides his tongue into Abigail, just to hear the noises she makes. He fucks her this way, stroking into time to Hannibal's thrusts. She whimpers, opening wider to him, nails scratching his scalp. She's close, so close: the tension in her body beats like a pulse against his lips and tongue.

Hannibal shifts his angle, the next thrust sweet and sharp against Will's prostate. Short, sheering thrusts, making Will's body tremble with exertion as he tells himself not to come, though he can feel the tremor in low in his gut.

He opens his lips, and alternates between sucking on Abigail's clit, which makes her cry out, and stroking her clit, rapidly, firmly, with the tip of his tongue, until she's coming, pouring into his mouth, hot and wet, while Hannibal drives himself harder into Will.

Will's shaking by the time Hannibal comes, buried inside him, and Will's holding his breath to keep himself from coming. Shaking and shaking.

"Will," Hannibal strokes his spine gently.

Will exhales unevenly. He looks up at Abigail, her face still pinked with pleasure as she sits up, reaching down for his cock.

The hot sensation of her hand, her firm, clever fingers, her thumb swiping over his head, makes him whimper.

"It's all right," Hannibal coaxes, kissing between Will's shoulder blades. "You're such a good boy, you can come now, when-ever you want."

Hannibal's fingers trail up and down Will's sides as Abigail's grip tightens. And how _good_ that feels. He lets himself languish in that for a moment before telling her to stop.

"Please," he says.  

Hannibal is quiet behind him and Abigail, though she seems reluctant, stops.

"I want to fuck you," Will manages.

She looks surprised, and then looks at Hannibal. Will knows they are sharing something between them. Hannibal has been teaching her how to dom Will, and the air around them is thick with the knowledge of the power dynamics between them; Abigail and Hannibal are his masters, and he will do what they think is best for him.  

"You're such a good boy," she says, and Will feels dizzy for a moment. She hasn't said those words to him before. She hadn't called him _boy_ yet, much less anything else.

"But you still need to ask nicely," she says.

Will half laughs, out of a kind of relief and exhilaration, before he realizes what he's done. Hannibal spanks him, hard, across the ass.

"Nicely, she said," he growls, grabbing Will's hair and jerking his head back.

Hannibal holds him while she wraps her body around Will's, dragging her wet cunt along the length of Will's shaft, watching him squirm.

"Say please," she says.

"Please."

"Please what?" she says, dragging again. And it's not a request. It's an order. _Beg, boy._

"Please, please let me fuck you. Please."

"Since you're such a good boy," she says, rolling her hips and pushing his cock into her.

He slides right in, slow and easy, and for a few moments they stay like this -- her straddling him, knees at his ribs, he inside her, Hannibal behind -- all breathing unsteadily, their bodies sweat-slick and sticking to one another. Will whines in the back of his throat as she begins to rock, almost luxuriantly given how hard he is. Eventually she grunts and says: "Fuck me harder, boy."

He grabs onto her hips and begins thrusting in earnest.

"Harder," she pants. " _Harder_."

Until he is driving into her. Hard, loud.

He comes as she does, her body clamping around him, Hannibal's arms around him still, comes with her telling him _what a good boy he is,_ and how he should _come for her, come for her._

They all sag into each other, a mess of limbs and bodies, and there is a long moment of quiet as they catch their breaths.  

"My," Hannibal says after a moment, rubbing Will's stomach. "Abigail," he says, voice rumbling approval.

"Was that . . .?" Will murmurs against her throat. "Did you . . . like that?"

"Yes," she said, kissing him. "Such a good boy," she says, running her fingers through his hair.

"He is," Hannibal hums, wrapping his arms around the both of them. And Will relaxes into both of them, warm and pleasantly exhausted.  


End file.
